The present invention relates generally to an electric circuit and more particularly to an electric circuit which includes a convenience outlet. In one embodiment of the invention the electric circuit is constructed for use in a humidifier and in another embodiment of the invention the electric circuit is constructed for use in an air purifier.
Electric circuits having a convenience outlet for use in lamps are well-known in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,821 there is disclosed an aroma diffuser assembly that is provided with an electrical wire heating element for effecting the release of an aroma from a contained aroma producing material. Power is supplied to the heating element by a power supply assembly which has a first portion for electrical connection to an external power source and a second portion for supplying power from the external power source to other than the heating element. The power supply assembly is rotational within the aroma diffuser assembly to accommodate both vertical and horizontal orientations of a conventional household outlet as a source of power.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,593 there is disclosed a domestic electric kiln which also can be used as an ordinary electric radiator and which is comprised of a heat resistant frame body with electric coils equipped around in its inner wall; a cover with an opening in its center; a safety lock on the other side of the cover; a water pipe for generating steam; a supporting plate which also facilitates the spreading of steam throughout the inner chamber; a shell with double walls which serves as an air-cooling mechanism and a temperature regulator. The device is characterized by continuous flow of both steam and hot air in the kiln chamber, thus, enabling one to make high quality products of chinaware or pottery by oneself at home.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,576 there is disclosed a humidistat for controlling moisture conditions in a piano, cigar case, or any other small enclosure where moisture control is necessary. The humidistat is combined with a heating device or a dehumidifier and a moisture producing device or humidifier and includes a housing attached to a heater or dehumidifier either by the use of a snap-on connection or a permanent installation to facilitate mounting of the humidistat in proper relation to the enclosed area and the heater or dehumidifier and the moisture producing device or humidifier.
Other known references of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,880, U.S. Design Pat. No. 307,936, U.S. Design Pat. No. 288,597, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 242,459.